


Mere Liye Tum Kaafi Ho

by asmaanixx



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: “Kaisa pyaar Kartik?” Aman snapped. Kartik was taken aback by the question. “Kaisa pyaar karte ho tum mujhse? Hum dono ke doosre ko kitni dher se jaante hai?”“Kitni dher se matlab? Hum ek doosre ke saath rehte hai na?”“Haan, toh? Kitne log ek doosre ke saath rehte hai, pyaar hota hai. Phir chod kar chale jaate hai na?” Hot, heavy tears fell down his cheeks. “Agar tumhe koi aur mil ga, tum bhi chale jao ge na?”
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 54





	Mere Liye Tum Kaafi Ho

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It sucks that AO3 doesn't have a chat or direct messaging feature. But if there's any time that you would like to talk about Kartik x Aman, the movie, or anything in general, then feel free to reach out to me at: thekarmancollection.tumblr.com. I created it recently so there isn't much on it as of yet, but I hope to be more active on it as the days go on!
> 
> 2\. Like always, kudos/comments/criticism are always appreciated! <3

Aman crossed his arms, and huffed. He tapped his foot, shifted his stance, and still nothing. Shaking his head, Aman got on his motorcycle, and tried to start it up. But the bike, just like his boyfriend, were not in the mood to be on his side today.

“Arre, agar tera hogaya ho toh meri start kar de.” Aman yelled at Kartik over his shoulder.

Giving an apologetic look to the man Kartik was speaking to, he walked over to Aman.

“Kab se keh ra hoon isse teekh kara le, par nayi.” Kartik retorted, as he got closer. “Woh toh tujhe karna ni, par cheekhna chilana manzoor hai.”

Stopping Kartik from getting too close, Aman snapped back. “Rehne de, khud kar lunga. Tu jaa aur apna zaroori kaam kar le.” He gestured behind Kartik.

When Kartik turned around, the man he was speaking to previously waved at him with a smile. Kartik waved back, and Aman felt his skin get hot.

With another aggressive kick, the bike started. Aman took a moment to put on his helmet, and was ready to leave, when Kartik pulled him back.

“Arre, mujhe bhi toh leke jaa. Yaha kahan akela chod ra hai?” Kartik asked, seating himself on the bike.

“Akele kahan ho. Woh chikna hai na tujhe company dene ke liye?” Aman bit out.

“Chikna?” Kartik repeated, but he didn’t get the chance to ask anything else as Aman sped off.

They reached home in record’s time, and Aman was pretty sure that he had broken at least five traffic laws to do so. They had pulled over to their parking spot, only to see that Mr. Chopra had parked his car there instead.

“Iss Chopra ki toh na mein,” Aman muttered, ready to get off the bike.

Kartik tapped him on the shoulder and said, “Oh hello, kya karne ka irada hai?”

“Yeh hamari spot hai.”

“Aur yeh gaadi hai. Utha lo ge kya? Abhi ke liye kahin aur dekh lo. Kal baat kar lenge.” Kartik advised.

Rolling his eyes, Aman did as suggested. To his dismay, the only available parking spot was found far away from the entrance. He angrily took his helmet off, and marched his way to the lobby, while muttering curses at Mr. Chopra.

Seeing the “Out of Order” sign plastered on all the elevators, Aman’s anger rose through the offer. Walking back to the receptionist’s desk, Aman slammed his hand on the desk repeatedly, to wake up the security officer who had fallen asleep.

“Ab isse kya hogaya?” He asked irritably.

“Dikhai nahi de ra kya? Kaam ni kara.” The guard replied.

“Kyun ni kara, yehi toh jaana hai. Kabhi Chopra meri spot le leta hai, ya yeh khatara elevator ni chal ri. Kuch teekh se hota hai kya iss building mein ya nayi?” Aman argued.

The guard stood up. “Mujhe kya pooch re ho. Jaa kar saab se poocho na.”

“Haan, haan, hum pooch lenge.” Kartik intervened before Aman was able to argue some more. “Aap apna kaam ki jiye.”

Kartik pulled Aman towards the stairway, while he muttered, “Kaam. So ra tha woh kameena.” Then louder, “Aise hote hai kya security guards.”

“Iski bhi complaint kar lenge.” Kartik said as they climbed the stairs. “Tum itne ghusse mein kyun ho?”

“Main kahan ghussa hoon. Mujhe toh bohot khushi hori hai. Mera boyfriend kissi aur ko taakh ra tha, Chopra hamesha ki tarah hamari parking spot par kabza kar ke betha hua hai, building ki koi dhang ki services ni hai, aur yeh nikama security guard hamari rakh wali karne ke bijaye, so ra hai. Nayi, main toh bohot khush hoon.”

Kartik sighed as Aman continued to rant.

Stepping into their home, Kartik watched Aman throw his keys absentmindedly, and aggressively work on opening up his buttons. Rolling his eyes, he turned Aman around, and had raised his hands to help him, but Aman swatted them away.

“Khud kar lunga.” Aman bit out.

“Itna sa chehra hai tumhara, aur itna saara ghussa.” Wrapping his arms around his neck, he added, “Suit ni kar ra tujhe.”

“Acha? Jo tujhe suit kar ra hai uss hi ko le aa na.”

Aman stepped around Kartik to head into their bedroom, but Kartik hugged him from behind.

“Par mujhe koi aur pasand hi ni hai. I only love you baby.” Kartik kissed him on the cheek.

Aman’s first reaction was to slump and let the fight out of his body, but then he was immediately reminded of the man who had been flirting with Kartik, and the residual anger got reignited. He tried to shake Aman off of him but he wouldn’t let go.

“Kartik chodo mujhe.”

“First say you love me.” Kartik spoke, tightening his hold on Aman.

“Kartik chodo.”

“Nayi.”

“Kartik.” Aman said threateningly, but it made no difference to Kartik for he picked Aman up and began spinning him until he laughed.

“Kartik chodo! Chakkar aa re hai yaar.”

It was only then that Kartik stumbled his way to the sofa for he too was feeling dizzy from all the spinning around. Landing on the sofa with a solid  _ oomph _ , Aman took a moment to realign himself. Kartik, on the other hand, pinned himself onto Aman so that he couldn’t escape.

“Ab bolo.” He said.

“Kya?” Aman feigned innocence even though he knew exactly what Kartik was after.

Releasing his arms, Kartik leaned back so that he was straddling Aman. “Problem kya hai tumhari? Pichle ek ghante se dekh ra hoon. Itne ukhde ukhde se lag re ho. Meine kuch kiya hai kya?”

“Tumne kuch ni kiya Kartik, aur yehi toh problem hai.” Aman propped himself up on his elbows. “Woh ladka tumhare saath flirt karta jaa ra tha aur tum haste rahe gaye.”

“Toh aur kya karta mein?” Kartik asked. “Jagra kar leta? Gaali deta? Usse mein acha laga, so what?”

Aman felt a sharp pain pierce through his heart.

His eyes watering, he told Kartik, “Utho.”

“Aman, come on, just talk to me baby.”

“Nayi karni hai mujhe tum se koi baat.” He tried to push Kartik off of him but he wouldn’t relent. Instead, Kartik threw himself on top of Aman, effectively pinning him to the sofa again. “Kartik!”

Cupping his cheek, Kartik looked intently at Aman. “Nayi karni mujhe usse koi baat. Baby, I’m sorry agar tumhe bura laga par mein aur kya karta? Raub dekha kar chala jaata kya?”

Aman deflated hearing his words. He was right after all.

Touching his forehead with Kartik’s, he apologized. “I’m sorry. Jab meine tumhe aise, haasta dekha na, mera dimaag kharab sa hogaya tha.”

Sitting up, so that he was straddling Aman again, Kartik looked at him curiously before asking, “Jealous the kya?”

Avoiding eye contact, Aman nodded.

“Kyun?” There was a soft smile on Kartik’s face. He didn’t accept Aman’s shrug as an answer, and poked him in the tummy. “Bol na.”

Scooting himself so that he was leaning against the armrest of the sofa, Aman answered. “Pata ni. Bas tha.” He felt his throat choking up.

“Aman, you know I love you.” Kartik rubbed Aman’s arm in an assuring manner.

“Kaisa pyaar Kartik?” Aman snapped. Kartik was taken aback by the question. “Kaisa pyaar karte ho tum mujhse? Hum dono ke doosre ko kitni dher se jaante hai?”

“Kitni dher se matlab? Hum ek doosre ke saath rehte hai na?”

“Haan, toh? Kitne log ek doosre ke saath rehte hai, pyaar hota hai. Phir chod kar chale jaate hai na?” Hot, heavy tears fell down his cheeks. “Agar tumhe koi aur mil ga, tum bhi chale jao ge na?”

“Main kahan jaon ga?” Kartik asked, concerned. Cupping Aman’s cheek, he wiped the tears away with his thumb. “Aur tumhare hote hue mujhe aur koi pasand kyun aaye ga?”

“Kyun ni aa sakta? Koi na koi toh mil jayega jo mujhse zyaada intelligent ho, zyaada hot ho. Ya brave ho. Mein toh kuch bhi ni hoon.”

“Hey,” Kartik shushed Aman by giving him a deep kiss. Their foreheads touching, he whispered, “Aisa phir kabhi mat kehna. You have no idea ki tum mere liye kya ho.” Aman hiccuped from the constant tears that were falling. “Rona band karo.” Kartik grabbed for a tissue and handed it to him. “Pehli baat to yeh hai ki, tum logo ke baare mein soch na band kar do. Woh kya karte hai, kaise rehte hai, kissi pyaar karte hai, humein kya farq parta hai. Agar hum unke baare mein, aur jaise soch ne lag gaye, phir hum toh un hi ki tarah hogaye na. Jaise woh humein judge karte hai, hum unko karne lag gaye.”

“Kartik mein unki baare baat ni kara, mein apni community ki baat kara hoon. Humari community mein bhi break ups hote hai na. Ek doosre ko cheat karte, vaade dete hai aur thod the hai.”

“Tumhara aisa koi iraada hai kya?” Kartik asked.

“Nayi.”

“Good, aur na hi mera hai. Toh yeh baat yehi khatam karte hai.”

“Par Kartik-” Aman began but Kartik stopped him.

“Dekh Aman, mein seedhe se keh ra hoon, agar tum baat baat par mujh pe shaq karne lag gaye phir mein toh chup ni rehne wala. Wahi par jhagra kar lunga, phir tum soch lena ki tujhe kya karna hai.”

“Kya kar lena matlab?” Panicking, Aman asked, “Tum breakup karna chahte ho?”

Kartik frantically shook his head. “Nahi toh. Aman,” He pulled Aman closer to himself. When Aman wouldn’t look at him, Kartik cupped his face, and leaned forward. “Baby, I want to spend my whole life with you. Ab toh bas tumhare saath jeena hai, aur marna bhi. Tumhare saath seekhna hai, galtian karni hai, pyaar karna hai, jagra karna hai, bacche bade karne hai aur buddha bhi hona.” Aman cried hard. “Tum mere liye kaafi ho Aman. Mujhe aur kissi ki zaroorat ni hai.”

Falling forward, Amant buried his face into his neck. He didn’t care that his breathing was getting difficult from all the crying, he just wanted to hold onto his boyfriend tight and never let go.

Kissing him on the side of his head, Kartik, told him, “I love you so damn much Aman. Kabhi kabhi 

toh meri jaan hi nikal jaati hai. Agar tum na hote phir mein pata ni kahan hota. Meri soch kaisi hoti, meri himmat kahan tak jaati. Aaj jo bhi hoon, tumhara bohot bada aasar hai Aman.” Looking him in the eye, Kartik told him, “You have made me a better man Aman Tripathi, and for that I will always love you.”

Aman broke into a grin and laughed. Feeling much lighter than before, he asked, “Agar tum saath do, toh meri bhi madat kar do.”

“Kis baat mein?” Kartik asked, nudging his nose with Aman’s.

“To be a better man.” Aman whispered against Kartik’s lips. “Karoge meri madat?”

Smiling, Kartik nodded, and fell forward along with Aman, sealing the promises they had just made with a kiss.


End file.
